Talk:Type 2 phaser
Nemesis Phaser A picture of a Nemesis-era (2370's) phaser needs to be updated. See http://www.phasers.net/2370/type2dp.htm for pictures (that someone, I assume) would have to make a screen shot of. :If there is no picture of the Nemesis-era phaser already on Memory Alpha, I'll gladly get a cap from my DVD. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:34, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thank you. "Assault Phaser" Type 1 AND 2 I have the pic of the prop on my harddrive if need by for proof that a small Type 1 IS part of the ST V/VI phaserCapt. Christopher Donovan 06:37, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Apocrypha :"In the novel Vendetta it is stated that a type 2 phaser has enough power for ten shots at setting level sixteen." Not only is this non-canon (and obviously in "Apocrypha" for that reason), it's also ridiculous. Phasers release a stream of energy, not "shots". This statement is like trying to put a number on how many "shots" one can get out of a fire hose. It releases a stream, which stops when the trigger is released, and it continues streaming on demand until the supply of water (or energy) runs dry. Just because someone put it in a novel, doesn't mean it's anywhere near factual. If that were the case, then Diane Carey would have to be considered knowledgeable. Roundeyesamurai 03:09, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :Is there ever any canon information on how long a phaser could be on constant discharge before running out of power at various power settings? That would be very interesting. --OuroborosCobra 03:12, 4 June 2006 (UTC) According the the TNG TM, phaser on setting 16 utilizes 1,550,000 MJ in 0.28 seconds. The ultimate storage capacity of a Type 2 cell is 45,000,000 MJ. This translates to a Type 2 phaser (fully charged) being able to discharge at Setting 16 for 8.13 seconds, and a Type 3, 12.19 seconds. Roundeyesamurai 03:50, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Capacity :The exact amount of energy stored in a type 2 phaser is unknown, but evidence indicates it is considerable. This needs to be re-written, or removed. This is supposed to be written from an in-universe point of view, and I seriously doubt that Star Fleet does not know the capacity of its standard sidearm. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Donovan just re-wrote it: :The amount of energy stored in a type 2 phaser is considerable. Wish I was less tired and had thought of that. A perfect solution that had been sitting in front of me. Good show mate. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:58, 1 October 2006 (UTC) "Overloading" phasers? Just a thought, should some mention be made of the ability to overload a phaser, converting it into a destructive explosive device? I know they used that feature a number of times on TNG at least, but I don't know the official details of how it works or anything like that. Certianly not enough about it anyway for me to now what to put in the article. 01:10, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Endgame Phaser Hi, in some shops, so called Endgame Phasers are being offered for sale. Perhaps I'm just blind, but where the heck does such a phaser appear in Endgame? Thanks!– Cmdr. Wernersson 19:10, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Removed Beretta M92F The uncited bit on the page that says the phaser from Final Frontier and Undiscovered Country is a modified Beretta M92F? Well, I've looked at images of a Beretta M92F (see http://www.wolfarmouries.co.uk/airsoft/bb/bin/image-lib/products/29PTLTMBSTAIN.jpg for instance, and they don't look at all alike. The grip is in completely the wrong place, for a start, and at least to me it looks like it would probably take more work to modify one into the other than to just build the prop from scratch. Since this statement isn't cited at all, I'm gonna remove it. 01:04, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :In October, I got a close look at one of the Master Replicas copies of the Undiscovered Country phaser. On the left-hand side is the dissasembly lever from the Beretta. At the back is what looks like the safety/selector from a Beretta 93, and the powerpack "magazine" does appear to be a modified 93 extended magazine. Looks like they just used the lower half, though. Can't find a decent pic of that side, I'm afraid. Perhaps they used Airsoft replicas or model guns? Would probably be cheaper than hacking up the real thing. -- 02:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Airsoft wasn't - believe it or not - around in 1989. The movie's prop department probably took the lower half of the slide and the grip and used them to mold the props. Kittyburger (talk) 00:30, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ''Voyager'' phasers Can we get a screen cap of the type 2 phasers used in later seasons of Voyager? Also, was there ever a canon or semi-canon explanation for why they had the sleeker model when they were still cut off from the Federation? Starfleetjedi 02:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Did they have occasional contact with Starfleet by that point? If so, they may have been sent blueprints, and simply replicated them. I've personally always wondered why they never switched uniforms once they were in regular contact with the Federation. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) No, according to Initiations (episode), the "sleek" type 2's debuted in this episode, long before reestablishing contact with Starfleet. Starfleetjedi 04:56, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, season 2 isn't a later season. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ST09 phaser Should a section be added for the ST09 phasers, seeing as how they are quite different from the TOS or TOS movie phasers? --WTRiker 19:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Add a source to the page. I saw that the page mentioned information from this site: https://twitter.com/startrekcbs/status/968153704875491328/video/1 But citation is needed, I am not very sure how to add a source or something. Anyone kind enough to help? 22:03, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :I can see you tried to add the source to an in-universe section using reference tags. At MA, we only add in-universe information to articles where it has come from a canon Star Trek production, namely an episode or movie. We also do not use reference tags like Wikipedia but add our sources at the end of the relevant piece of text - you can see an example of this throughout the article. The source you are trying to add is for production information and could be used in the background section of the article. You would have to add the citation as an external link at the end of any piece of background text though, as follows: https://twitter.com/startrekcbs/status/968153704875491328/video/1. Hope this helps! --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:31, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Star Trek Beyond 22nd Century Phasers The Next Generation episode A Matter of Time states "there were no phasers in the 22nd century," but this page includes the 22nd century and indicates that phasers from the 2160s appear in Star Trek Beyond, with the picture specifically saying the phaser is from the USS Franklin circa 2164. Star Trek: Enterprise also shows us that phase pistols of the 22nd century predated phasers. So is this just a slip-up in continuity? Or is there simply a labeling error with the picture, thus leading to further inaccuracy on this page? Are the mentioned pistols in ST Beyond actually "phasers" or something else, possibly the Alternate reality version of a phase pistol? I don't have access to the movie so I don't know if information is given on screen. If they are indeed phasers, then I think for clarity to help differentiate lore between the two realities, it should be noted that Starfleet in the Alternate reality obtained phasers at an earlier time than its prime universe counterpart. If they are not phasers, the reference should be removed. --BradTheAmerican (talk) 02:19, October 25, 2018 (UTC) It's been two years since this was addressed yet I don't see any changes. I'm going to go ahead and make an attempt. The article itself doesn't name the energy weapons of the USS Franklin "phasers," so I'm forced to believe they aren't, especially since it was already established in TNG that phasers didn't exist in the 22nd century. The weapon shown there could have been a newer version of the phase-pistol or even an earlier version of the laser pistol. After all, Sulu said that Starfleet used a new model of a laser by 2169. (The Slaver Weapon) So clearly, I'll remove where it says phasers were used during the 22nd century, and unless someone has absolute proof that it was shown to be a phaser in the movie, then we should keep it that way. Worf was the one who said there weren't phasers in the 22nd century, and sure, he could have made an error, but for now, unless Star Trek Beyond says something to contradict him, we should say phasers weren't around until the 23rd century. BradTheAmerican's idea for saying that phasers existed earlier in the kelvin timeline than they did prime doesn't make sense to me, because the timeline wasn't changed until 2233, several years after the 2160s. So unless we're to say that the kelvin timeline effected the past as well, with a "temporal boom" kinda like a "sonic boom" like in DC Comics' Flashpoint, where the timeline is so screwed it screws the past as well, then I think we should just say that everything historically is the same pre-2233 in both prime and kelvin timelines. --Noah Tall (talk) 19:40, February 23, 2020 (UTC)